


On the Spot

by GravityWinsAgain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Flogging, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kneeling, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityWinsAgain/pseuds/GravityWinsAgain
Summary: Maggie comes home to Alex kneeling for her Mistress...





	1. Please, Mistress?

Alex knelt in the foyer, 10 paces from the front door, wearing nothing but her collar and nipple bars. The ceiling fan blew cold air around her bare skin, the hard tile floor chilled her knees and shins, and she shivered. The stainless steel in her nipples felt like ice. Her hair was pulled back in a hasty French braid, the lone plait flat on her spine. She clasped her arms behind her back and shifted her weight on her toes as she waited. 

She went through her checklist in her brain. _The puppy is at Win’s, the rope is on the chair next to the flogger, the candles are lit... they’re not burning anything, right? No, they were away from the curtains... I put them on plates, right? Wreath on the door..._ The wreath on the door subtly signaled to her wife that she was ready to submit, this way Maggie could either prepare herself to dominate or to tell Alex that she wasn’t in the mood. Both valid options. 

Alex’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up in her driveway. When the car door slammed shut, she sat up, checking her posture, shoulders back, knees apart, toes together, chin dipped slightly, eyes down, ready for her wife to come through the door. She heard Maggie’s footsteps stop as she approached the door and wondered what her wife’s decision would be when she walked through it. 

Maggie’s footsteps started again and Alex thought she could hear the purpose and poise in them as her Mistress walked through the door. 

“How long have you been waiting for me, baby girl?” Maggie put her bag down by the door and walked over to Alex. She cradled the kneeling girl’s face in her hand and Alex leaned into her Mistress’s touch. 

“All day, Mistress,” she replied. 

“All day? Have you been kneeling for me all day?”

“No, Mistress. I’ve been kneeling for 17 minutes.”

“17 minutes?” Maggie asked. She put her boot between Alex’s thighs and brought the toe up to her cunt. The boot was warm against Alex’s skin and she felt herself grind into the smooth leather. Her Mistress slipped her thumb into Alex’s mouth and she whimpered lightly and let her eyelids flutter closed. Alex sucked on Maggie's thumb and twirled her tongue around it before moving her head like she was giving a blow job. 

She hadn’t realized how sensitive she had become with the cold air on her nipples and the mild exhibition of being so open so close to the front door and the hard tile pressing into her knees. The boot was gone but with all the pain and pleasure she was already beginning to descend into subspace, if only mildly. 

Maggie felt her falling and removed her thumb from Alex’s mouth, replacing it with her middle and index fingers. She moved them just a little roughly, lightly gagging her sub and watching her work her mouth and her upper body to keep up with the just-too-fast rhythm. Alex gasped when Maggie pulled her fingers free and grabbed her hair hard, yanking Alex’s head backward. 

“You’re dripping all over my floor,” Maggie said letting annoyance and anger seep into her tone. “And you know how I hate it when you make a mess on my boots.” Maggie’s other hand wrapped around Alex’s throat, slowly squeezing tighter. She crouched low and let go of Alex's hair only to push her saliva drenched fingers into her sub's dripping cunt. She fucked her fast and hard and watched Alex's eyes start to roll back in her head. 

Alex felt her legs begin to quiver. Her head was getting light from the lack of oxygen, and her Mistress's fingers felt so good. Already she was getting close to climax and her legs were struggling to keep her up anymore. The tile dug deep lines into her shins and she struggled to find the breath for that all important question, "Mist-tress may I come?" she choked out. 

Maggie chuckled. "No," she said, not slowing down even the slightest. "You didn't even say "please". Do you really even want to come?"

"Yes, Mistress, sorry, Mistress, please, Mistress, may I come?" Her words were rushed and broken as she begged. 

Maggie delayed answering but did not stop fucking her sub. Alex was so close and trying so hard not to come. Her legs were shaking and her mind was slipping down. She still knew that if she asked again it would really be considered begging and _good girls don't beg_. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. It was low and raspy and started to build. 

"No," her Mistress said simply and she pulled out, slapped Alex's cunt hard and released her throat all so fast Alex could barely comprehend them as separate actions. She fell to her heels and nearly tipped sideways onto the floor, but Maggie was there to catch her. She leaned against her Mistress's sturdy leg as she struggled to catch her breath. Maggie lazily dragged her wet fingers across Alex's cheek and over Alex's mouth. Her tongue darted out reflexively and she tasted herself. 

As soon as she had started to catch her breath again, her Mistress moved and Alex crumpled to the floor. Maggie shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it on the floor next to her sub. "You still have to clean up my boot," she said, walking away down the hall toward their play room. 

Alex waited. She could feel the wetness between her thighs growing, dripping on the tile. She didn't move to get up or even to make herself more comfortable on the floor. She waited, breathing. 

"That's my good girl," Maggie said softly from down the hall. Alex smiled at the praise. "Alright, pick up my coat and follow me."

Alex did as she was told and hung the leather jacket on one of the coat hangers in the closet before following her Mistress on shaky legs into the play room.


	2. Into the Playroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie formulates a plan and Alex might be getting more than she begged for...

The Playroom was different from the rest of the house. From the concrete floor to the load bearing anchor points on the four-poster bed to the shelves and hangers replete with their extensive collection of toys, this room contained just about everything they needed to fulfill their kinkiest daydreams. 

Maggie dropped into the chair Alex had placed in the middle of the room. She leaned back and crossed her legs while she inventoried what had been laid out for her. 

"Rope, flogger, and candles, huh? You must think you've been a very good girl..." Maggie pointed to a spot in front of her and Alex moved to it swiftly. "You think I'm just going to give you exactly what you want, don't you?" She quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, maybe, I'll give you what you need..."

Maggie grabbed the hank of hemp rope from the arm of the chair and stood up. Alex tried to stay perfectly still while her Mistress circled her, caressing her skin with the still bundled rope. Maggie pulled on one of Alex's nipple piercings and Alex couldn't help but gasp. Maggie smiled at the noise and toyed with the bar some more. Alex tried in vain not to squirm, her breath became shallow, and she arched her back into the sensations. 

"I see you're having trouble being quiet, baby girl. It's okay, let it out," Maggie said as she pulled hard causing her sub to cry out. 

Maggie let go and walked behind Alex again. "Here's how this is going to go," she said as she kicked Alex's feet apart with her boot. "You put me on the spot today," she roughly folded Alex's arm behind her back, "so you're going to have to earn your orgasms," she started looping the rope around Alex's wrists, "if I let you have any at all." 

Shibari was usually a slow sensual process for them, but today there was force to it. Alex was willing to yield, but Maggie kept the pace high. She pulled the rope harshly, moving her sub with it. Alex felt the bite of rope burn as her Mistress used the friction to her advantage. 

One thing always remained the same, however, and Alex was sinking further into subspace with every new knot, every incremental loss of freedom. The roughness made the transition even smoother and by the time the box tie was complete, her Mistress had to pull her back just enough to check the safety. 

"Hey, hey!" Maggie snapped her fingers next to her sub's ear, pulling her attention. Alex squeezed her Mistress's hand with each of her bound hands and wiggled her fingers dutifully. Maggie checked the rest of the bonds carefully and determined that her work was good and they could continue. 

Gripping the dark leather collar around her submissive's neck, Maggie moved her, chuckling openly as Alex stumbled to where she was pulled. She moved her back to the spot in front of the chair and let her go. Maggie took her seat again, looking regal as ever, and let her eyes roam over the beautiful body in front of her. 

Alex blushed when she realized she was being admired and struggled to grasp that she couldn't cover herself. Once she noticed, she could almost feel her Mistress's gaze, raking over her skin, judging every blemish, counting every bruise. She felt so open, so on display, and she couldn't help but enjoy it a little, if uncomfortably. 

Once Maggie had enjoyed the view for long enough, she decided to get things moving again. She had been grateful that her wife had picked out rope, knowing that it would give her time to formulate a rough sketch of a plan for the afternoon. But now she had one and was less pleased that her sub had decided to surprise her, or at least that was the character she was going for. 

"I believe there's still the matter of my boots," said Maggie, crossing her legs rolling her ankle pointedly. "On your knees," she commanded and Alex dropped, harder than intended. The pain spread from her knees but didn't seem to be actually damaging so she nodded away the concerned look from her wife and was happy to see the dominating look from her Mistress once more. 

Maggie slid her boot between her sub's thighs again, this time deliberately rubbing against her cunt. Alex enjoyed the feeling of the leather against her and she started to grind on it again. She moved her hips and strained against the rope around her upper body. It wasn't that she wanted free, it was that she didn't have a way to steady herself and she found that she was using the foot between her legs for stability as much as pleasure. 

Alex sped up the pace, arching her back as the pleasure radiated from her cunt through her body. She could feel the pressure building at the base of her spine and she moaned loudly. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was riding her Mistress's shoe and how humiliating it would be to come like this. She could feel the amused eyes looking down at her and knew that the embarrassment was part of the game. 

Instead she focused on the way the rope dug into her flesh as she pulled against it. She loved the way it felt to be bound. Whether is was rope, metal, or something improvised, she craved the feeling of being confined and displayed in exactly the way her Mistress desired. She loved the way the rope, specifically, made her look, so she fought it just to feel the different lines on her skin. 

The combination of sensations, her dripping cunt riding the soft leather boot, the hemp biting into her flesh, even the humiliation that she claimed not to enjoy, were pushing Alex closer and closer to climax. Her moans were louder, her movements became more staccato and rushed. Alex knew she was being watched and hoped she was putting on a good enough show. 

Maggie loved watching her sub move like this. The knowledge that she was building to a climax she likely wouldn't be allowed to crest never seemed to stop her from grasping at it anyway. That was the game, and denial wasn't really fun unless it was real. Besides, on the off chance she was given permission to come, she had better do it quickly or be punished for faking. 

"You'd get off on anything between your legs right now, wouldn't you."

"Yes, Mistress." Alex felt the hot flush in her cheeks. 

"You just want to come and stop this aching, don't you."

"Yes, Mistress. Please, Mistress," Alex's voice became breathier as she got closer to the edge. 

"Please, Mistress, what? What is it you want from me, baby girl?" Maggie was amused at how easy it was to tease her today. 

"Please, Mistress, may I come?"

"You think you can come on my boot? Didn't I say I was going to make you work for your orgasms?" She hadn't stopped moving, paying close attention to what was making her sub react. "Rubbing one out on my foot is hardly working for it, don't you think?" She punctuated her sentence by moving her foot back, pressing it to Alex's chest, and kicking her over. 

Alex tumbled again, still breathing hard, still dripping, still frustrated, and now the embarrassment sunk in. The cold of the concrete floor began to seep into her skin and she tried to shift her arms to a more comfortable position. 

"Get up," she heard and she struggled to correct herself. Her Mistress laughed as she flailed and humiliation tinged her cheeks. Finally she righted herself and faced her Mistress on her knees once more. 

"Now you really need to clean my boots," Maggie said. "Sit back and spread your legs. Wider," she commanded and Alex obeyed. "Wider," again, Alex obeyed. "Even wider. There you go!" Alex now sat fully on the concrete, knees folded and legs spread wide. Her dripping and very needy cunt was pressed into the cold hard floor by her bodyweight and her Mistress beamed. 

"Good girl! Now you're going to lick my boots clean." Maggie placed the toe of her boot just far enough from Alex's mouth such that she had to lean forward to lick it. As Alex soon discovered, every time she leaned toward the boot, she pressed her clit into the floor and the sensation of cold concrete against the little bundle of too sensitive nerve endings gave her no respite. 

Alex licked and cleaned and edged herself while her Mistress cooed praise at her. "That's my good girl," "your tongue is beautiful against my leather," "you're so good with your mouth, baby girl." Alex moaned and whimpered as each movement to bring her tongue from the toe to the ankle sent a new wave of cold pleasure through her body. Her cunt continued to drip and the concrete was at the perfect angle to affect just enough pressure to keep her riding that terrible edge. By the time she had finished licking both booths clean, Alex was shaking and she was sitting in a small puddle of her own arousal. 

Maggie sunk her hands into Alex's hair and allowed her sub a moment to regain herself. She softly moved her fingers in calming patterns and felt her sub's breathing slow. Alex leaned into the soothing hands and shifted herself to remove the tormenting touch of concrete. Finally, she felt herself relax and slip back from the wild edge of pleasure to the calm ache of frustration. 

Once her sub had a moment to breathe, Maggie gripped the hair at her scalp and dragged Alex onto her feet and over the free arm of the chair. Alex hit the un-upholstered part of the arm with her hip bones and her face was pushed into the cushioned seat. With her ass up and her legs spread apart, Alex, felt the cold air against her skin, wet with her own arousal and now dripping down her legs, on display for her Mistress. As the hand left her hair, she waited for what would come next.


	3. On Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets creative with wax and Alex (finally) gets a reward...

Maggie stepped back and took in the scene in front of her. 

Alex’s hips were bent over the slightly tall arm of the leather upholstered armchair in the middle of their Playroom. Her head was down, cheek pressing into the seat cushion, glazed expression on her face, though there was a hint of pleading in her eyes. 

Her leather collar was snug around her neck and the anchor points looked bare. Rope wound over her shoulders, chest, and arms creating a beautiful Shibari harness and binding her wrists behind her back. 

Her ass was high and she was dripping down her legs. Her feet were flat on the ground and Maggie decided she might have to do something about that. 

Whether taking it all together or just in pieces, it was a beautiful display. 

Alex was shaking. She was far enough down into subspace that she could focus on little other than the commands of her Mistress and the sensations on her body.   
Everything was heightened in this state of mind, the pain sharper or deeper, the pleasure more energetic and frustrating. 

The open air on her bare, drenched cunt was almost as maddening as the cold concrete had been. She burned for contact, the feeling spreading through her body as she patiently assumed her denial as punishment. 

The wooden armrest was pressing into her hip bones as she rested most of her weight on it. Her cheek was smeared against the firm leather of the seat cushion making her labored breathing visible against the dart fabric. 

The hemp rope around her upper body dug into her flesh and burned when she tried to move inside it. Her shoulders and arms ached from being held back for so long and she wiggled her fingers, just to make sure she could. 

Her nipples felt weighed down by the stainless steel bars piercing through them, though the jewelry itself weighed almost nothing. 

She felt her wetness roll down her thighs in single droplets until they found the concrete, leaving lines and trails down her legs for the cold air to find and chill. 

With every second she waited for the next order and waited for the touch of her Mistress, be it for pain or pleasure. The anticipation was as intoxicating as the sensations themselves and, though she ached and needed, she enjoyed the pain and discomfort in service of her Mistress. Her Mistress whose eyes were drinking in every inch of her like she was a gift to unwrap making Alex squirm under her scrutiny. 

Maggie moved from her sight and Alex was silently relieved. Or she was until her Mistress returned with the flogger in hand. Still, pain was better than the waiting, she decided.

“You cleaned up your mess, baby girl, but you’ll still be punished for making it in the first place. What do you think, is 5 lashes enough?” Maggie swung the tails of the flogger in one hand letting them lightly brush her other palm. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Alex replied, her voice muffled somewhat by the chair cushion. 

“Oh you do? You see, I really like the shoes… you could have ruined them. I think that deserves at least 10.” Maggie smiled almost viciously as she walked her sub into the trick. 

“Yes, Mistress,” Alex breathed, able to see where this was heading, but utterly unable to stop it. 

“So you were lying before? I think that adds another 5. 15 lashes it is. Count them out,” she commanded. 

The first three strikes were clearly a warm-up set. Spread out over what felt like a couple of minutes, the hits were solid but with very little sting to them. Alex still twitched with each one, but they were more pressure than pain. Alex counted dutifully, letting the thud of the tails sink into her experience. 

The fourth hit was sharper, upper left thigh, and Alex could feel the welts already forming, “four!”

“Five!” and “six!” came so quickly Alex might have thought there were two floggers in play, and maybe she did… had she seen two on the wall - “Seven!” cut her from her train of thought, thin as it was. 

By “ten!” her thoughts were no longer able to form trains. She sank into the heat spreading over her ass and thighs, welts blurring and pain dulling until the next hit. She was still dripping, the endorphins rushing to relieve the sting, the blood rushing from elsewhere in her body, the release she could feel in her Mistress, all of it spurred on her arousal. That heat served as contrast to the ever present cold air on her cunt. 

Maggie stepped back and let the flogger hang to her side. “Good girl. You took your punishment very well. You still owe me five more, but for now we’re going to move on. I have a game for you, baby girl.”

Alex preened, as she always does, at the praise. She felt her Mistress lay the flogger over her left ass cheek, the tails lightly caressing the welts they had just caused. Each brush of leather drew attention to that spot with the tickle and sting combination that was almost impossible to describe. 

Maggie returned to her and Alex realized she hadn’t noticed her leave. Alex jumped sharply as, finally, after what must have been hours of neglect, her Mistress brushed her fingers over her soaked pussy. 

Her Mistress’s fingers were warm against her flesh as they slipped in and out of her folds. Alex’s eyes started to roll back in her head when she felt a finger slip inside her. She rocked her hips and heard a needy moan echo in to room. She assumed it came from her. 

Maggie spoke slowly while she played with her sub. “This game will involve a candle and my fingers. I will touch you as much as you need and I will even let you come, once, and as long as you ask before the candle wax runs out. After that, you will not be allowed. But regardless of when you come, I will continue teasing you until the wax is done.” She explained the game, slipping fingers almost lazily inside her now whimpering sub. “Do you understand the rules? You may ask questions.”

“I understand, Mistress,” Alex moaned as she felt a fingertip brush over her clit. 

“Good girl. It begins with the wax,” she said and tipped the pool of candle wax to drip down her sub’s right butt cheek. 

Alex screamed as the hot wax dripped over the fresh welts. Slowly she adjusted to the mix of pain and then the pleasure started again. 

Maggie waited, not wanting to give up the game too early. She rested the hand between her sub’s legs and felt her dripping down her arm. The wax was moving slowly and she had made sure to cover the only open wound, on Alex’s left thigh, so there wouldn’t be wax near it. 

When the pain appeared to have dulled into a tolerable heat, she began moving her hand again. She slid her fingers over and around the wet cunt in front of her. She made circles around her clit and felt the response in Alex’s hips. 

Alex was overwhelmed entirely. The burning pain on her right, the light sting on her left, the long awaited pleasure between. Her mind couldn’t focus on any one thing, nor could it accept all three. She knew there was a time window, and she knew that meant don’t hold off for too long, but don’t come too early either. She wasn’t sure what to do with that knowledge as her orgasm started to build. 

Maggie felt her sub starting to stutter her movements a little and knew that meant she was getting close. She looked at the pool of candle wax yet to be used and decided it was too early for an orgasm. She slowed her hand and allowed her sub to come down a little. 

Alex’s climax ebbed and then began to build again. Her Mistress’s fingers worked her exactly the way she needed them to. Once she felt her Mistress shift and begin to fuck her she knew it was over. She was going to come exactly when her Mistress decided and not a second earlier or later. 

Still, she begged. “Please, Mistress, may I come?”

“No,” said Maggie, fucking her harder. 

“Please, Mi-Mistress, pl-ease may I come?”

“Hmmm, no.”

Alex cried out as the wax stream moved, alighting new pain points. Her orgasm grew closer still. 

“Please! Please, Mistress, may I- please, Mistress, may I come?” She felt the helplessness creep in and she became frantic. She couldn’t hold it back much longer and the mix of sensations was overwhelming any self control she still held onto. 

“Come for me!”

Alex screamed as she finally found her release. The white hot pleasure rippled through her body. Her toes curled, her arms strained against the rope harness, her eyes rolled back. All of the pain and pleasure became one thing, one glorious orgasm. 

She came back to herself quicker than she would have liked. The stinging pain of the dangling flogger returned and ache of the harness pulled her back into her body. 

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re welcome.” Alex could hear the joy in her Mistress’s voice. She couldn’t figure out if it was light or dark. Probably both. “But there’s still a bit of wax left,” she said as she tipped the pool again, sending the burning back to the front of Alex’s mind. 

As Alex struggled to reign it back in, she felt her Mistress’s fingers inside her very sensitive post-orgasm cunt. She screamed and squirmed against both the pleasure and the pain, unable to rid herself of either. The pleasure started to become bearable again and she felt another orgasm building. 

Abruptly Alex was alone again. Pain and pleasure still radiated, but the cold air was back. She closed her eyes and breathed hard. Her Mistress has left her before she could get too close to orgasm and the need creeped back in. 

Maggie had noticed the difference between the thrashing hips and the thrusting hips as her sub began the rise to another climax. Not wanting to push her too far, she pulled out, put the candle on the floor, and picked the flogger up again. She smiled at her sub squirming for her, breathing hard. She loved making her scream like that. She let the rush of power and control flow over and through her. 

Maggie put the candle and flogger away, letting her sub calm down. She walked back and ran her finger tips over her sub’s skin. She traced designs on her lower back as the wax cooled. She would wait to peel it off a little longer. 

“You did so good, came so hard for me, baby girl,” she said softly. “Let’s clean you up a bit, and then, it’s my turn.”


End file.
